Kim Possible: Conquering Heroes
by LJ58
Summary: Lorwardia is back, to honor Kim for beating their best. Only the consequences of her victory might be worse than defeat. For someone.
1. Chapter 1

_I do not own any Disney character named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Conquering Heroes**

**By LJ58**

**1**

"You're kidding," Kim exclaimed as she stared at Dr. Betty Director, head of Global Justice when she first received the news. "Please, tell me you're kidding," she almost begged the other woman.

The look in the redhead's eyes told the older woman just what she thought of the news she had just been given. The co-mingled shock, and horror were the least of what Kim was actually feeling, though. There was simply too much to process.

Too much that seemed…..beyond possible, even for a Possible.

Yet the one-eyed senior agent that led Global Justice never so much as smiled. She certainly didn't even indicate she only teasing. Then again, she never had. The only time Kim had ever seen her lose any kind of control was that single occasion when she had helped the woman track down her former sidekick, and face down Dr. Director's fraternal twin Sheldon.

The self-proclaimed Gemini who had once led the now defunct WEE.

"Please, tell me you're kidding," Kim groaned again when Dr. Director merely sat behind her desk, staring at the uneasy redhead who was already finishing her Master's after only three years of college. Just shy of twenty-one, she was only now, apparently, coming of age for what Earth, and, of all places, _Lorwardia_ had secretly intended for the past year.

What she, and the rest of the world had not known was that in the wake of their near pyrrhic victory over the Lorwardians, apparently they had more visitations from the giant alien warriros. Secret visitations. This time, from diplomats come to honor the victors of the battle.

By their own warrior code, in defeating Warmonga, twice, along with Warhok, Kim was viewed as Earth's champion, and de facto leader of their world. Thus, Kim was being given all of Warmonga's former holdings, titles, and wealth. Which apparently _included_ Earth since the woman had claimed the planet by some vague alien law before going out to conquer them in earnest. Kim just had to travel to Lorwardia to claim her honors, and the planet was officially hers, along with the other honors awaiting her.

Dr. Director had managed to stall the aliens by claiming Kimberly had to reach the 'age of ascension' by their standards before she could be allowed to stand for Earth in the face of the greater galaxy, which meant she had to be twenty-one. That gave Dr. Director the chance to work out a little more strategy in dealing with the now surprisingly cordial visitors that Dr. Director had kept from the rest of the world to prevent hysteria, or worse.

Fortunately, the diplomats on both sides all agreed with her gambit, but the primary demand, that Kimberly herself go to Lorwardia to be honored, and lionized by the fallen princess' family was nonnegotiable. She had to appear before the throne, or it was an insult to both Warmonga's family, and the whole of Lorwardia. It seemed that Warmonga's family was genuine royalty. As in ruling class. Which said all Dr. Director, a consummate diplomat herself, needed to know.

What equally stunned Kim as much as anything else, however, was the news that Drew Lipski was expected to accompany her after Dr. Director had allowed the Lorwardians to learn that Ron Stoppable was no longer Kimberly's 'battle-mate.' Apparently, they understood not all species had the same customs, and accepted that Kim was not yet bound to any one mate of her own.

They did, however, interpret her relationships in their own way. They still saw Ron, Shego, and even Drew, as part of Kimberly's own 'royal' entourage. After all, they had all stood by her in battle. Which meant the Lorwardians also officially recognized Drew as one of Kim's own companions.

Not for any true honors of his own. The Lorwardians just felt the senior companion of the 'Earth princess' had to accompany her as escort, since no princess could travel without a companion of her own. Their earlier capture, escape, planning, and battle on Warmonga's ship had all been caught on Lorwardian data-recorders, and transmitted back to their homeworld even as it had happened. The Lorwardian interpretation of those images was that while others fought, and overcame their warriors, Kim was obviously their leader, and the local champion that commanded them.

A champion that had to travel with at least one of her companions. The senior companion was apparently usual in these matters.

The Lorwardians decided on that basis that Drew, who was with her on the starship from the start, had to be the one chosen to accompany her on her visit.

Kim felt that one straw too many for her proverbial camel's back.

"But…._Drew_?" she exclaimed in stark astonishment.

"I pressed that singular issue as far as I dared, Kimberly. I'm paraphrasing here, of course, but….. They find you remarkably tolerant in allowing a madman to be your….ahem, _companion_."

"What aren't you saying?"

Dr. Director couldn't help but smile just a little now.

"The Lorwardian native tongue is surprisingly simple, Kimberly. I'm sure Wade will update you in the week we have to prep you for transport to the ship coming for you. The thing is, they have a singular word for companion, but it has multiple, yet _simultaneous_ meanings."

"Which are," Kim asked even more uneasily now.

"Essentially, companion to them means anything from sidekick, to…..lover. All at once," Dr. Director informed her.

Kim's jaw did drop now.

"No…..way," she grimaced. "They think we….? That me, and…. _No way_," she squeaked as she grimaced anew.

"For now, you're going to have to at least pretend. Hold hands. Play nice. Whatever it takes," Dr. Director told her. "We have to get you there, and back, or we still risk open war with their whole planet. Not one vengeful warrior. The entire planet. I doubt even you and Stoppable could manage to pull that one off."

"No," she cringed, and looked more than uneasy as she remembered how easily she had been outclassed. If Drew had not helped, and Ron had not abruptly stepped up as he had back then, even she didn't like thinking of what could have happened. "So, you said….a week?"

"The diplomats have already informed us that a starship is already on its way for you. It'll be here by Sunday," she was told.

"Man," she groaned.

"Needless to say, no one, and I stress no one, can know about this. We're still trying to keep all this covert until the official treaty can be confirmed. We'll arrange a cover for your absence, but you have to play the role of Earth's princess, and prime dignitary, for all our sakes. _And_ you have play nice with Drew, too. It is our planet's only hope."

Kim frowned all the more.

"And how do we know if this isn't just some new ploy to get me into their grasp again, and….do something? I mean, they couldn't beat us head-on, so what if…..?"

"I already raised that issue at the very start of negotiations. Two of their own royal family are going to be on that ship, and will be remaining behind in your other _companions_' care as hostages to their own good will."

"Other….companions?"

"Shego, and, of course, Stoppable."

Kim groaned now.

"I can just see how Yori and Shego will both take that one," Kim grimaced.

Yori, both women knew, was now courting Ron who had been more than focused on his duties with Yamanouchi of late after finishing his cooking school, and finding a job in Tokyo to keep him close to the ninja clan in case of emergencies. His monkey power still proved to be sporadic, but his skills were growing under her careful tutoring. Yori was also openly living with Kim's BFF, and former boyfriend, and word was, they were very close to taking things to the next level.

She had little doubt Yori was ready. Ron, however, was…. Well, still Ron.

"Wait, you said all this was classified? How are you going to keep two Lorwardians on Earth a secret if they are staying here while…..?"

Dr. Director held up a hand to silence as Kim gestured helplessly.

"That, technically, is going to be your job, too. I want you to go bring in Lipski, and Shego, and help us convince that woman to let us use her private island as a safe house for both our guests until your return."

"Which will take….how long?"

"Based on what we were told, it will take you approximately three months to get there. That means another three months back. The only thing I don't know is how long the….honoring rituals will actually take," the head of Global Justice admitted. "Some things were….not our affair. Or so we were told."

"So….say a week, or so," Kim grimaced. "Or around that. Rounding it out, I'm looking at a minimum of at least seven months? I don't know. Shego doesn't seem likely to….."

"It's that, or we are back to open war, Kimberly. When I said they were _hostages_, I mean more like they were _guests_ who are testing the waters here. I have little doubt that how we treat them will not only determine how they treat you, but the rest of the planet as well."

"Man," she groaned again. "This is so not how I expected my twenty-first birthday to go," she moaned.

"It can always be worse," the head of GJ reminded her.

For a moment she remembered all the times Ron had said that, and how it had quickly gone downhill afterward.

"Please don't say that," Kim sighed.

"You're not superstitious, are you, Kimberly," the one-eyed brunette smirked now.

"Cautious," Kim declared.

She would eventually learn she had cause to be.

**KP**

Ironically, Ron and Yori had no issues with a protracted stay on Shego's island. Even with their 'guests' due to join them. Shego had listened, saying nothing as they were fully briefed, and then the green-skinned woman abruptly burst into laughter.

"Just tell me you'll cooperate, and….try to be nice," Kim had pressed the woman.

Shego had kept laughing.

"What is so damn funny," Kim had finally exploded.

Shego had choked back her laughter, and had finally pointed at her frowning companion who hung around her these days because the formerly self-styled Dr. Drakken literally had no place else to go.

Sure, his mother welcomed him back even after learning he had been a not-so-evil genius, but he learned after just three days that _he_ didn't want to go back.

Ever.

Which left Shego.

Who charged him rent, ordered him around, and slapped him unmercilessly every time he even suggested a plan, scheme, or ploy that would disturb her newfound peace and quiet on her secluded island home where she let the rest of the world pass them by.

"You? And _Drew_," Shego had choked out, and burst into laughter all over again.

"I don't get it," Drew had frowned as he stood there still in his trademark lab coat, though he now wore dark slacks and a white shirt under it.

Shego had insisted he learn to dress more casually.

In the end, Shego had agreed to try to keep her cool with their impending guests. That promise almost died stillborn when two nine foot females stepped off the ship that finally brought them to her island a few days later. Both women were almost dead ringers for Warmonga, though they were obviously slightly younger, and carried none of the former's markings, or abbreviated armor.

Nor were they armed, as both seemed to be bearing long skirts with matching halters of some kind rather than the armor they had seen on the other warriors.

Not that the giants needed to be armed. They all knew how tough Warmonga had been even without her weapons.

"Whoa," Shego had just muttered as both females stepped off the huge shuttle, bowed knowingly to Kimberly first, then turned to bow to Ron and Shego, declaring themselves, "Here to serve you, honored consorts of Princess Kimberly."

Shego had eyed the redhead over that one bowed, green head, rolled her eyes, and commented, "A whole world filled with these…..geniuses? Sucks to be you," she had told Kim.

Kim had only sighed, and summoning all her courage, marched onto the shuttle that would take her and Drew to the waiting starship in orbit.

Drew was close behind her, begging assurances of her with every step they weren't about to die.

**KP**

Kim Possible stared around the huge quarters assigned her once the warriors docked with the starship, and informed her they would be underway in no time before leaving her, and Drew in the same room.

Because, apparently, he was expected to stay with her.

In the same quarters.

They both stared around the large chamber, noted a singular back, and both blushed as they realized for all the size of the room, there was only one, huge bed in the center of the room.

Kim smiled ruefully as she walked over to the long, very large couch-like furniture, and dropped her bag on it as she continued to look around.

Drew cleared his voice, still clinging to one of his two tote bags he had packed, with Shego's help, and looked back at Kim.

"They don't actually expect us to…..? Ahem, that is…..?"

"Share a bed," Kim asked pointedly as she found a space that was apparently a bath of some kind. One with a huge, sunken pool she supposed was a tub of some kind. She closed that door, and went to the other door, that was apparently a closet, although it was almost as big as her entire apartment back home.

She looked back to Drew, grimaced, and then eyed the living space that would be their quarters for the next three months.

Anything they desired, the warrior piloting the shuttle had told them on the way up, was theirs for the asking.

Once in the quarters, they discovered the room was spacious, if spartanly decorated, but there was, indeed, just the one very large bed.

"Obviously," Kim finally sighed, getting a little fed up with Drew's antics as he had yet to calm down since that first briefing. Then again, when was he ever calm? "Besides, at least we aren't in the brig this time, and it's a big bed," she told him, eyeing the large, flat surface. "I'm sure we can manage to share it easily enough for the time we're…..aboard."

Drew only blushed again. Actually blushed. Which looked odd on his cerulean visage.

Kim put him from her mind, and started unpacking her own bag.

Drew, predictably had two huge bags. Most of the second held tools, and devices which likely only he understood.

"I think this is the closet. That's the bath. We might as well settle in, and get used to the place," she told him, putting her clothes away, and hoping she could charge her laptop so she could at least keep up with her studies while away.

"How you can be sure it's a bath…. Oh," the man said, staring into the door she had checked earlier.

"Drew, let's just try to make this work. All right? We have three months, so let's try to learn all we can, and figure out how to make this work to our advantage. Agreed?"

The blue-skinned man eyed her, then the bed, and sighed.

"I suppose we should," he finally replied. "I don't see them understanding the need for us to sleep apart if I'm….. Well, supposed to be..."

The man actually blushed again.

"Trust me, the idea takes getting used to," Kim admitted. "But like dad always says…."

"Please, spare me James Possible's witless euphemisms," he complained. "I heard enough from that dolt while I was in college," he groaned.

Kim had to almost laugh at that one.

"Dad has a lot of them, doesn't he," she couldn't help but grin at him.

"Don't even get me started," Drew grumbled as he went to unpack his own bags now. "Sure you don't want me to use that couch?"

"I'm pretty sure we're likely going to be under observation," she told him. "It might send the wrong message."

Drew grimaced again.

"I swear, I never should have made that video," he complained, and all but flung his empty bags into the floor of the closet once he unpacked.

Kim, who knew how the entire 'Great Blue' fiasco had started by then, didn't argue.

Hopefully, she thought as Drew continued to grumble and complain, Ron was getting along better with Shego, and their…..guests.

_To Be Continued….._


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own any Disney character named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Conquering Heroes**

**By LJ58**

**2**

That first week of debriefing back on Shego's island now seemed like it had been paradise to Kim as Drew became more and more anxious around her.

If he wasn't complaining about one thing, it was something else, and it was no longer quite as funny watching him try to sleep on the very edge of the bed without falling off. Which he inevitably did every time he ended up rolling over.

Just to get away from him, and his usual antics, she had taken to exploring the ship, learning what she could from the now surprisingly civil warriors that lumbered about, actually bowing to her when she ran across them.

They really thought she was a genuine princess based on overhearing what Shego had called her back during that first confrontation with Warmonga. Dr. Director had suggested they continue that belief for all their sakes.

Shego, of course, had only complained that now she needed a new nickname since the beanstalks had sucked all the fun out of 'Princess.'

Still, even Drew had agreed to recognize the wisdom of 'crowning' Kimberly.

"There is no telling what those witless behemoths might do if they thought you weren't a real world leader," he had shuddered at the debriefing as he, too, quickly realized that Dr. Director wasn't joking, and Lorwardia wasn't finished with them after all.

Kim almost laughed at that recollection as she walked onto the bridge, and looked out the huge portals that showed nothing but unfamiliar, alien stars now.

"You wish distraction, Lady Kimberly," one of the warriors in navigation finally asked when she appeared on the bridge for the third day in a row.

"Well, it does get boring fast sitting about doing nothing," she admitted.

"Does your companion not suitably divert you," another alien asked knowingly.

"Well, he, ah, doesn't really spar with me since he's more a thinker, than a doer."

"And does he not give you any other pleasures," another of the warriors, a female, asked with a wide grin. "Surely that would be an equally pleasant manner of passing time?"

"Well, he…. Ah, that is, he is….distracted by all the new technology around him. He is still rather….upset by the flight, too. He's not truly that much of an….explorer," she tried to demur, still trying to keep the even the idea of her and Drew…..

Of keeping her and Drew from her mind.

Period.

"A shame you could not bring one of your other more spirited companions, then," the warrior remarked.

"Well, they did have other duties in my absence," she quickly pointed out. "And I trusted no one else to host your…friends. Besides, I can trust Drew not to…..get into too much trouble. Even if he does occasionally….bore me."

"That can be remedied," the first warrior assured her.

"Uh, really," she blurted.

"Of course. We shall ensure that your journey is far more pleasant henceforth," the warrior had assured her. "And present you with plenty of distractions."

"Well, thank you," she smiled, trying not to show any alarm at those hopefully innocuous statements. "I do appreciate that."

"Anything for the hero of Dirt," the apparent captain nodded to her.

"Of….dirt?"

"You call your world Dirt, do you not? A peculiar name, but…."

"Uhm, actually, it is Earth. Very similar, so easy to confuse, but it actually means…..Uhm, _Goddess_. In _our_ language, I mean," Kim quickly adlibbed.

"Of course. We shall assure all know of the difference, Lady Kimberly," the warrior assured her. "We do not wish to offend so powerful a champion."

"I appreciate your own tolerance, Warwuff," she told him, still wondering at the rather limited names they tended to employ.

She had met five Rokks already. Quite a few Bludds, and even some Mongas among the crew. There was only Warwuff, the pilot honored to transport her. Apparently, _War_ was a rank they only attained after surviving a certain number of battles. Which explained their admiration for her apparent victory. Warhok and Warmonga were supposed to have been two of their best and brightest.

She chose not to comment.

"Naturally," the warrior returned her comment with a salute. "Anything else you wish to see today, Princess?"

"I'm just curious. You said you use a Tran-dimensional array to guide you through FTL travel. Does your communications function the same way? I mean, you seem to be in constant contact…."

"Why, yes. As advanced as some of your people seem, I am surprised you must not have already learned how to use trans-signal stacking to exploit wormholes as conduits to speak to more distant words."

"My father is experimenting with that process," she admitted. "But we are still trying to perfect it."

"Still," one warrior smirked.

"We don't wish to invite the wrong people to our world, or insult anyone by…..unknowingly insulting them with a random signal," Kim postured, trying to adlib a credible reason as to their apparent caution when she was being viewed as a bold, and fearless warrior.

"A wise course," the navigator Rokk agreed. "No one ever made an ally by spitting on a stranger's zarlaks."

"True," Kimberly agreed, promptly forgetting Drew as she became engrossed in how trans-stacking com-signals worked in hyperspace.

She was so distracted that she forgot all about Drew, and his many issues for the rest of the 'day' spent on the bridge. She only hoped Ron and Shego were doing all right hosting their guests.

**KP**

Back on Shego's private island, the green-skinned woman was having her own issues.

One was the naval blockade NATO had put in place to keep anyone from getting too close to her former refuge. Or getting off it.

Another was the former buffoon running around with his ninja girlfriend as if this were their second home.

Third, and far more of an issue to her just then, were the two giant alien woman stomping around her house trying to 'serve' them in ways she never would have expected when they first arrived.

Ever.

Case in point, that night when she started to lay down, one of the green women actually barged into her room without so much as knocking.

"Are you insane," Shego demanded of the giant, green woman that had just crawled into her bed.

"You do not wish pleasure, Lady Shego," the green woman still called her.

"I wish to sleep," she growled.

"You would prefer my nest-sister," the Lorwardian asked without apparent offense.

"Wait, your who-what? Gah! Never mind. Look, I just want to sleep. _Alone_."

"Surely you have a battle-mate you can call if you need relaxing," the woman continued to push, merely sitting up to eye her as if she were being silly. "For you obviously need….."

"My….battle-mate isn't here. And I don't want anyone else. Okay," she huffed irritably.

"Ah, I understand now. Your battle-mate must truly be fierce to command such loyalty."

"She is," Shego blurted out.

The woman smiled at her.

"And you didn't hear that," Shego spat.

"I am here to serve you, Lady Shego. Not gossip over your affairs."

"I don't have…. You didn't really mean….? What did you mean?" she sputtered.

"I mean, Lady Shego, that I will keep any confidences you care to share with me. I am here to serve you. Nothing more."

"Whatever. You're still not sleeping with me."

"Would you like a…..rubdown, I think you call it?"

Shego just stared at her.

"Why not? Just nothing else," she added curtly as she started to roll over on her stomach.

"Of course not, Lady Shego."

"Whatever," she huffed, rolling onto her belly, and sighing as the bigger woman's strong hands quickly found the knots in her back, and began removing them with surprising skill.

"Wow, you're pretty good."

"I was raised to be pretty good," the alien woman crowed

"I thought you were all raised to be warriors? Never mind," she huffed when the woman just stared at her. "By the way, though. How is it you guys use pronouns now? When Warmonga was here, it was all, 'Warmonga this, Warmonga that,'" she sputtered. "I mean, seriously?"

"Warmonga was a warrior of the royal house. Warhok, obviously, her battle-mate. Warriors have their own codes, and their own speech. It is their way to give their enemies their names, knowing it is usually the last thing they hear in the Great Maker's realm. It is traditional to give an enemy a powerful name to assure their honorable standing in the Halls of Pa'akvarrin when they seek entry into that grand paradise."

"Halls of what?"

"It is, as you say, the house of heaven. All great warriors go there after death," the woman informed her. "Without a powerful warrior's name offered up to earn your standing in death, you might be sent away to wander forever without honor, or glory."

"Okay," Shego murmured, and rolled her eyes, though it was unseen. "Kind of like Vahalla, sounds like."

"Did you not give Warmonga and Warhok your names when you helped slay them," the woman asked quietly after a few minutes of very intense massage.

"Oh, yeah," Shego sighed. "They knew our names by then. Especially Princess' name," she grinned.

"Then they were assured passage into Pa'akvarrin, and are at least assured of honor in death," the woman nodded. "This is good."

"If you say so."

"You do not believe in the Great Maker's Hall?"

"I'm not sure what I believe. I'm kind of a here and now girl," Shego told her, relaxing slightly as she let the big woman roll over, and start down her front now.

"Perhaps you are just lost without your battle-mate," the woman remarked, pausing before her hands slid down her hips to Shego's thighs, avoiding the obvious intimate places that were starting to feel admittedly good as the woman worked her over.

"Maybe," Shego murmured, her eyes heavy again, since she had been staying awake, staring at the skies a lot lately.

Even she couldn't say what exactly she was thinking of late, though.

First, Kim had shown up after three years, and dropped that ten megaton bomb on their heads. Then she invaded her island with her buffoon, and his new squeeze who seemed to be rutting everywhere, and every chance they got. Then there was the two green giants that wanted to play house, and learn about serving their 'human' masters.

All while Shego was trying to rectify just how she felt about seeing Kim again after so long. She had really matured in three years, and yet…..she had still looked the same. Wiry, fit, and still wearing that cocky 'I can do anything' attitude like a second skin.

Even she was concerned when the out-of-towners decided they apparently wanted to actually honor the ones who kicked their greens butts off their world. Yet Kim just walked onto that ship like she was going on vacation. She had half expected them to have to drag Drew on board at the end.

That loser just didn't seem to ever grow up. Or grow a pair.

She could just imagine Kimmie having her hands full keeping that idiot out of trouble. She just hoped the jerk didn't mess things up for them. Again.

She sighed, but knew her real concern was for Kim.

Damn, when had she started _liking_ that girl?

She sighed, and wished she could have gone with her.

At least to watch her back.

She sighed again, and dozed off, never noticing when the Kalaa lay down beside her, and went to sleep at her side.

**KP**

"Drew," she called out when she returned after their evening meal after a very informative day on the bridge. Drew had apparently missed the meal. She had been assured refreshments would be sent to their quarters for him later.

Which Drew likely wouldn't overly mind.

He did that eat in their room quite frequently, preferring to stay well away from the crew.

He didn't quite have her fearlessness when it came to daring their Lorwardian hospitality.

She nodded when he walked out of the bathroom, as she deemed it, and looked around.

"Are you alone?"

"Yes," she sighed. "You missed the meal again."

"I'm not sure I could eat with them," he grimaced. "They make me nervous."

"Warwuff said they'd send something down anyway."

"Oh. Good. That's good. Just as well, actually. You seem to put a much….braver face on than I manage. Which is obviously what we need here. I honestly don't wish to….confuse the issue when they seem to…..er, like you."

"I think it's some kind of respect more than fondness," she told him, walking over to drop on the couch. "Like some warrior societies that respected other fighters, even if they were enemies."

"Oh. I'll take your word on that one," he murmured, and cringed when someone knocked on the door.

"Answer it. You'll only offend them if you keep acting like you're avoiding them," Kim told him.

"I am avoiding them," Drew hissed, but made himself approach the door.

"It's probably just the refreshments," Kim reminded him.

"Well, I am hungry," he admitted, his stomach rumbling just then. "And I seem to have depleted my supply of sticky oat bars," he grimaced, and pressed the big stud tha opened the door.

"Your refreshments, Lady Kimberly," the big woman addressed her, pointedly ignoring Drew as she breezed past him, set a large tray on the table near the couch, and bowed to her. "May I do anything more for you?"

"No, this is fine, Sarla," she named her, having gotten to know quite a few of the crew. "Thank you, and thank your cook for his efforts."

"We are here to serve, lady," she bowed again, leaving as brusquely as she had arrived.

"I do not see how you manage them so well," Drew shuddered as the door slid closed behind the big woman's departure.

"I just give them respect. It seems to work," she told him. "Remember, just now, we're envoys to their world, just like their friends back with Shego are envoys to our world."

"Well, they still make me nervous," Drew admitted, and walked over to pull the cover off the tray that held two silvered goblets, and a large tray of alien fruits and delicacies on it.

Along with a bottle of something that smelled not unlike a floral-scented honey.

"This is new," Drew exclaimed, and poured the drink into both cups as he stuffed the bits of fruit he already knew were good into his mouth. "Shall we try some?"

"Might as well," Kim sighed, eyeing the man who gave new meaning to mania at times. "How strong….?"

"Hmmmm. Well, this is…..quite good," Drew murmured, washing down his impromptu meal with the drink.

"Yes," Kim agreed. "I don't think it's alcoholic. Or fermented. But the taste…."

"Yes," Drew smiled, leaning back after filling their cups again. "It is quite good, isn't it. Better than anything I've ever tasted."

"Beats stale soda all to heck," Kim grinned suddenly, giggling as she leaned back, and eyed him. "So, have you had alien wine before?"

"I rarely drink any wine. Frankly, spirits go right to my head," Drew admitted.

Kim laughed now.

"They usually do. You should have seen Ron the one time he tried beer," she chortled.

"That bad," Drew asked blandly, and took another gulp of his own drink.

"He was sick for hours. Wouldn't even look at beer again after that one," she laughed now.

"Shego drinks. Only it doesn't seem to make any difference to her. Wine. Beer. Whatever. She might as well drink water. Nothing phases her."

"Shego," Kim sighed. "I actually miss fighting her," Kim admitted, not even blushing at the admission as she let Drew refill their glasses.

"She can fight. And drink. I think, however, she's just…. Well, an adrenalin junky. There, I said it," he nodded. Then timidly added, "Just never tell her I said it."

"Lips are sealed," Kim grinned, and pantomimed sealing them before taking another drink. "This is good," she smiled.

Drew stared at her, smiling more sincerely now.

"May I share a secret, Kimberly Anne," he asked with that crooked smile that made him look more like a boy than her father's goofy peer.

"What," she asked, and giggled softly as she realized they were now somehow laying on the bed, sipping alien wine, and sharing secrets.

It was like a slumber party in space.

The most unlikely slumber party of all time.

"I've _always_ admired you," he informed her with an earnest nod.

"Really," she blurted out, gaping at him as he admitted that truth in a stage whisper.

"Oh, yes. Don't tell Shego, but….frankly, I've always admired that spunk you have. You face down anyone, or anything, and you don't even let….."

"Drew?"

He smiled a bit more after another sip.

"Well, think about it. Shego is about as _scary_ as you can get. I mean, bad temper and glowing hands? That's a potent combination. Yet you fight her to a standstill, and don't bother to even show any fear of her. I find that….truly amazing!"

"Really? I thought maybe….. You know, you and Shego?"

"Shego? You mean, _me_ and Shego? As in…..?"

Kim nodded.

"Oh, no. No, no, no," he laughed now. "I like her, too. Respect her. I have to, you know. It's in our contract," he added in that stage whisper again as if the woman might somehow overhear him light years from Earth. "But….I learned a long time ago that Shego….. Well, may I be candid with you here, Kimberly," he asked again, as if they were friends.

"Of course," she shrugged, letting him refill her glass again that she had been sipping from until it was almost empty once more.

"The truth is, Shego…. Well, she favors those of her own gender. You do know what I mean?"

"No! Get out of here!"

"Uh, is that slang, or did you want me to….?"

"No, no. That's slang," she giggled. "I just can't believe…. Shego? Likes….girls?"

"It's a big secret, of course. Who would dare gossip about…._her_," he asked pointedly.

"Point taken," she nodded.

"Exactly. The only man I know she ever lets touch her is that moose… Uh, mamoose…. The rubdown guy," Drew finally got out.

"Masseuse," Kim corrected with a grin.

"Exactly. And, let me tell you, I was actually a little envious the first time we met, but….Midas? The Adonis? The…..Masooser? He's….."

Drew wagged his hand.

"Figures," Kim sighed, having finally been on the table with him once while undercover. No way would she have been able to afford his rates otherwise. Still, she had wondered.

"Exactly. Those looks, and those skills of his are wasted. On him, I mean," Drew huffed.

"I have to agree," Kim grinned, thinking of those magic fingers, and now knowing why he never so much as eyed the women in the spa that fawned over him.

"Exactly," Drew echoed, then eyed her. "You, on the other hand, have the most _deplorable_ taste in men I've ever seen. And I _know_ what I'm talking about," he declared with another authoritative nod.

"What," Kim sputtered.

Drew paused to take another gulp of his own wine.

"My, this is good stuff. We should get some to take back with us," he said, then nodded again at Kim who was nodding, too. "Anyway, look at your record. That blonde buffoon….."

"Ron isn't…."

"Not him. That other one you dated. When you almost vanished."

"That was Josh," she murmured, eyeing him coolly.

"Uh, bygones, though. Right?"

"Well, you do have a point. Josh turned out to be a real jerk."

"Even my _Eric_ was better."

"The less said about him, the better."

"Then there was the overfed Neanderthal," Drew declared.

"Brick," she sighed, knowing he had not even been technically her own choice. Yet that only highlighted her other lamentable choices that didn't exactly stand out. What few there were.

"Is that a real name," he frowned, reminding her of their conversation.

"It was," she sighed, now thinking of her own lack of romance.

"Still, Stoppable," he asked, actually using Ron's name.

"Well, he was my friend since forever, and….."

"He was _safe_," Drew asked pointedly.

"Well, yeah," Kim dared admit with a sigh.

"But…?"

"No real spark," she sighed. "You're right. Even he realized we just weren't…..right. Not in that way."

"Maybe what you need, Kimberly," Drew suddenly blurted, moving closer now, "Is not a boy, but…..a man."

Kim's eyes rounded, but her intoxicated state had her just staring as his lips came closer.

"Are you sugges…..?"

Whatever might have been said was cut off when Drew suddenly pressed his lips to hers.

For a moment, Kim's breath stopped, and her heart stood still.

Or so it seemed to her.

Then, Drew was actually holding her, pulling her against him as their glasses, mostly empty anyway by then, were dropped to the floor, and forgotten as Drew proved that he actually knew more than a few things about kissing.

Kim eventually drew back, staring hard as she panted, and ran her tongue over her swollen lips.

"Wow," she finally exclaimed as she realized she had never been kissed like that. Ever.

"Something to be said for experience," he asked smugly, and leaned forward to nip at one of her earlobes.

The shiver that went through her sent shockwaves through body and mind.

"Drew," she rasped, staring at him as he pushed her back on the bed, looking down at her.

"Yes, Kimberly Anne," he asked with an equally hoarse voice.

"Kiss me again," she rasped, not realizing she had said that until he was leaning down, again sealing her lips with his own as his tongue once more delved into her mouth as this time his hands went boldly exploring as her body quivered, and actually welcomed him.

Yet again, he proved surprisingly competent, and more than skillful as Kim began to wriggle beside him, whimpering and moaning, and then the GJ jumpsuit she still wore was shucked like unwanted skin even as Drew's own shirt and slacks somehow vanished.

Only he wasn't just artlessly mounting her as she half expected.

Even Ron never got past third base, and barely made it there. As she had said, they just never had the spark, and they both knew it. Technically still a virgin, she was genuinely surprised when Drew slid down, and his dark head lowered between her thighs.

"Good…..God," she almost shrieked as his lips and tongue went to work, her hips bucking up at him as his hands rose to hold her in place as a knowing, masculine chuckle rose in his throat.

By the time he did rise, licking his way up her wiry, fit frame, she was all but begging him even before he thrust into her wet, hot sex that was already drooling, and more than ready for him. She screeched like a banshee as he thrust hard into her, stroking hard, fast, and deep as their bodies bucked together, and fit surprisingly well as they forgot everything but their mutual lust.

For a surprisingly long time, that was all that mattered to either of them.

_To Be Continued…_


	3. Chapter 3

_I do not own any Disney character named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Conquering Heroes**

**By LJ58**

**3**

Not much was said about their manic coupling the next morning when the unlikely couple woke in one another's arms, bodies sore, sticky, but remarkably still aroused.

Even before either could offer complaints, excuses, or platitudes, they had both moved, and were reliving their long, passionate night with an ease that later astonished the both of them.

It was while they later soaked together in the very large tub that Drew pointed out, "You know, Kimberly Anne, we, ah, we both know this….ah, _activity_ was…likely expected of us," he broached the topic they had both avoided until that moment as they relaxed in the sunken pool. "By our hosts, I mean."

"Yes," she said, unable to help a faint smile as he actually moved to wash her as if she were fine china.

Or a goddess.

Or a princess.

She found she didn't mind as she lay back, letting him soap and rinse her.

In turn, she also found it rather remarkable what a fantastic lover the former villain proved to be, and how much she had truly enjoyed herself.

Even more astonishing, she found herself still anticipating more.

"Well, we should….ah, probably keep up appearances," she blurted out as the thought occurred to her.

He chuckled.

"It was the wine," they both said as one.

"Undoubtedly," Kim agreed.

"I think I'd like to take some of that home. Imagine if someone gave Shego a cup."

"You," Kim teased.

"Heavens, _no_," Drew exclaimed, looking genuinely alarmed. "Sooner or later, she would recover, and then…."

He actually shuddered.

"Frankly, Kimberly, I'm surprised _you_ aren't more…..er, upset."

"I enjoyed it, and I would be a liar to deny it. You were….wonderful, Drew," she smiled at him. "Besides, beyond expectations, I haven't had such a….good time…..in a long time."

"Really? Well," he grinned. "Who knew all I had to do to finally _beat_ Kim Possible was get you into bed," he chortled.

"Don't push it, Blue-boy," she growled at him in a fair approximation of Shego's tone.

"Never, _Princess_," he smirked, mocking the mockery Shego liked to toss at her.

"All the same, yeah," Kim grinned now. "I'd like to have some more of that wine. For….back home. You know," she smiled.

"Oh?"

"Well, like you said. I wonder what Shego would do if we gave _her_ some?"

"You seriously have a death wish if you…. Then again, she has been moping a great deal of late since we, ah, retired. I might even dare say…..she's missed you."

"Really," Kim murmured.

"And I will deny I ever said that to my dying day," Drew pledged as he finished rinsing her hair after washing it, and then sat back to soak himself some more. "Or longer," he qualified.

"Can I ask you something, Drew," she asked as she sat there, too.

"Of course."

"_Why_ did you just wash me like that? Not that I mind, but….."

"I… You know, Kimberly, I really don't know. It just seemed….the thing to do," he declared in genuine bemusement.

"And I have to ask. Were you always so…..ah, good in bed?"

"Well, to be honest," he blushed now. "I've only had one lover."

"Really? Who?" Kim found herself blushing, and quickly added, "Never mind, it's none of my….."

"A certain _villainess_ who shall remain nameless. She turned out to be quite the slut, and while she was pleased with my…..efforts in, and out of the bedroom, she turned out to be a bit too….promiscuous. Not my style at all," he said with a sigh.

"I've….kissed several boys. Obviously. But…. You're my first. You know? My first time."

"Really? Well, _Lady_ Kimberly Anne," he winked, "I am surprisingly glad, and more than a little honored. I wonder if we could have…..buried a lot of hatchets back when if we had just…..?"

"Hmmmmm. Let's _not_ go there," she suggested with a wry laugh.

"Let's not," he readily agreed.

Kim only sighed, and lay back, letting the surprisingly luxurious bath relax her.

"So, you really didn't mind," Drew asked after a moment.

"Hmmmm? Last night, or this morning," she teased without opening her eyes.

"Either," he murmured, moving to sit beside her in the water now.

She opened her eyes, and saw the lust still shining in his dark eyes.

"Why, Drew, are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting already?"

"I do find myself with….a remarkable degree of eerily unnatural endurance just now," he smiled.

"Me, too," she said, and moved so she could straddle his lap, finding his shaft was already well recovered. "My turn to lead," she growled, and set to splashing quite a bit.

"Meh, just my luck. _Another_ bossy woman," he feigned a complaint.

Kim found herself laughing, and moaning, all at once.

**KP**

Shego liked women.

A lot.

The fact is, she had learned to like women.

She found out the hard way that men didn't do it for her. They didn't have the ability to last more than a few seconds with her for some reason. The most virile man alive seemed to wilt when in her presence. It was as if exposure to her comet mutated body just….killed their sex drives.

Cue the women.

Because Shego liked to feel good, and she reasoned if men couldn't scratch the itch, well…..

She had, of course, had a series of faceless affairs over the years.

Hard to keep a relationship going when you were number one on Interpol's Most Wanted, and constantly on the move.

Then Kimmie had popped up, and she had almost laughed herself sick the first time that skinny cheerleader tried to stop her and Drew.

It didn't take long to stop laughing.

Cheerleader, she soon realized, had skills.

She was, she realized, genuinely good. And she was constantly improving.

At first, she just tried putting her down. Hard.

Only the redhead bounced like nobody's business.

And she _always_ bounced back. Coming back faster, tougher, and sometimes even meaner. She still remembered that kick off Bueno Nacho Headquarters building that almost ended her career, and her life. That was when she first started taking Kim seriously.

She watched. Listened. And she soon realized Kimmie wasn't just playing slap-down with her, she was taking on some major bad guys, and winning. Almost every time.

And if she ever lost, she only came back faster and harder the next time.

You literally could not keep her down.

Then the redhead started really maturing. Growing up. Somewhere in that time, especially after that galling 'Miss Go' incident, she realized she had somehow started to _like_ that annoying redhead.

A lot.

Only she didn't say a word.

Couldn't say a word.

Even when they dared space, and alien invaders to get Kim, and her lackwitted employer out of yet another mess he had created, she didn't say a word.

Still, she had never been more alive when fighting at Kim's side. Even if, surprisingly, it was Drew's one and only real, true moment of genius that helped save the day, and the world.

That, and Stoppable's surprisingly major manning-up in the end.

Since then, she had lived a quiet, if depressed existence with Drew haunting her home, since even he couldn't take his mother these days.

Then, just when she was sure she was going to go nuts, and kill Drew dead for real, Kim dropped in, and slammed her with that political bomb.

Now, in the most unlikely twist of all, she was sharing her bed with an alien who wanted to 'please' her in more ways that one. She cooked, cleaned, (usually cleaning up the messes her own blundering made as she learned about 'human' housework), and still tried to constantly seduce her.

"There is no shame in taking comfort in another. Especially as I now belong to your Princess Kimberly, and will be staying to serve you in her name," the twin nut-job that assigned herself to Shego told her just then as if reading her thoughts.

"Say what," Shego sputtered as they currently sat on the beach while she tried to teach Kalaa the fine art of indolent sunbathing.

What the other green woman was doing with Stoppable, and the ninja slut was beyond her, and she wasn't asking. They spent most of their time in the forest after she snapped at them after they started using her private den for their latest make-out spot.

_ Kids_, she had shrugged.

Not that she wasn't horny.

She was.

She just couldn't…..

She didn't want some green giant wannabe. She wanted….

Only she wasn't likely to get her. Not anytime soon.

Probably not ever.

No. Definitely not ever.

"You are sad again," Kalaa, Malaa's twin asked with a surprising perception of her feelings.

Which, frankly, she found really annoying.

Shego said nothing, and pointedly pulled her sunhat down lower to block her gaze.

"They shall be returning soon, Lady Shego. By now, the Festival of that Gavaasi is over, and her ship will be returning. With fortune, they will be back in nineteen tarlaks."

"Huh?"

"Ah, I meant….seven of your Earth weeks," she amended after a thoughtful pause.

"Seven weeks. That long? I just hope Drew didn't screw things up. Again," she muttered sourly.

"so, the Blue imposter is a mischief-maker?"

"Oh, yeah. I don't know why….._we_ kept him around. He's pretty much a clown at the best of times," Shego admitted.

"Even the glorious Emperor Bludstone keeps a jester for his amusement."

"Right," Shego sighed, still not looking up.

"I wish I could help ease your concerns, Lady Shego. I am sure all is well," Kalaa told her.

"Maybe I'm used to expecting the worse. And getting it," she huffed.

"Most warriors are," she confided.

Shego said nothing to that

"Would you prefer if I called Malaa to your side?"

"I'd prefer to finish tanning," she complained, and pointedly lay back, and stared at nothing.

"As you command, Lady Shego."

Shego tried hard not to grind her teeth.

**KP**

Well into the second month of their journey, Kim walked into their quarters to find Drew puttering with one of his devices again, and noted he had again cleaned up the entire room for them without being asked.

Which, she admitted, had been quite a mess this morning. Housekeeping was still not her strong suit.

"Drew?"

"Kimberly," he smiled her way, putting his tools aside. "I was just working on a more efficient translator. Theirs, I believe you noted, doesn't do very well with our slang," he pointed out after he had been getting out of their quarters, and actually meeting some of the crew now.

"Considering they thought our planet was called _Dirt_, I'm not surprised," she nodded.

"What's on your mind," her surprising lover asked, paying genuine attention to her as he waited for her to speak as he poured her a cup of the not so potent honey-wine that didn't turn them into crazed wantons.

They had quickly learned the difference in the beverages offered them by now.

Still, she was pretty sure something else was at work, because by now Drew had gone from anxious, manic, and a little self-centered to a very dutiful…..companion.

Sublims of some kind, she had to wonder.

Yet _she_ didn't feel affected.

Then again, she had accepted Drew as her lover the past two months without so much as a flicker of worry, or doubt.

Or maybe that really was just the wine.

She shook her head, and just eyed him as she took the cup.

"Thank you. How did you know I needed….?"

"Please," he chuckled. "Mother, Shego, or you," he said. "Every women I've ever known has always worn that exact same look when they needed to speak to me. And they usually required a bracer, as they say. So, what is it? Something new bothering you?"

"I'm….pregnant," she told him bluntly.

Drew stared.

Just stared.

"Well, that's surprising," he finally commented after a very long pause.

She only stared back at him.

"Well, not when you consider our…..ahem, recreational pastime of late, I mean," he stammered. "But….. That is…. Weren't you on…..?"

"I have a six month implant just before we left home. It obviously failed," she told him.

"Obviously," he nodded. "While a part of me is surprisingly smug, and elated. Only I think we both know this is going to raise a lot of….issues for us back home."

"More than a few," Kim declared. "For one, I'm not exactly _married_."

"No. And, somehow, I don't see James welcoming _me_ to the family anytime soon. Not that I blame him. I am…..twice your age."

"Drew…."

"I doubt we can change this, Kimberly. From what I've been learning, they're really big on babies. So you can't…."

"_Drew_! I'd never suggest that anyway," she sputtered. "This is….our baby. It's funny, I never even thought I'd have children…."

"Never," Kim was asked by the stunned man.

"C'mon," she smiled faintly. "You know my lifestyle. I'm not exactly mom material, whatever my fam thinks."

"Shego often says the same thing."

Kim just shook her head.

"There's also been my concerns over my genetic stability. Which I still have. My life has hardly been normal, and Wade told me years ago that I have some….concerns about an overly fluid molecular structure."

"Shego says that, too," Drew nodded.

Kim sighed.

"You know, now that I think on it, it's amazing how similar you two really are, Kimberly. I mean, you're on different paths. Or were. But, at heart, you two are remarkably alike," Drew pointed out.

"Are you trying to set us up," Kim sputtered.

"Well, I'll admit now that I've always had a fantasy where….."

"_Drew_!"

He smiled. "I'm _still_ a healthy male," he exclaimed.

"Well, I've had the same fantasy," Kim sighed. "I think. You can only trade blows, and insults, so long before you start to wonder if….. There isn't something more there."

"I believe there could be. The question is, do you want it? Shego is not the easiest woman to live with. I can tell you that now."

"I don't know. When she was hit by that reverse polarizer, she was a real….."

"_Reverse_ polarizer," Drew pointed out with another smirk.

"Maybe," Kim murmured, and drank another sip from her cup. "But I think that ray only brought out what was already there. Like it did with you, and even Ron. At heart, I think she was a real nice woman. Just as you…..are a really nice guy," she added, smiling at him.

"Well, I'm not sure if I was just complimented, or insulted," he said in an obviously teasing tone.

"You know," Kim told him. "And, sitting here just now, I realize that…. I might not marry you, or….anyone, but….."

"But….?"

She noted his cautious smile.

"I'd like my child to know her father."

"You're so sure it's a girl?"

"Of course it is," she huffed now.

"Meh. There you go, getting bossy again. Even you cannot just decide….."

He stared at her mulish expression.

"Then again…"

Kim suddenly giggled.

"Well, maybe I just _feel_ like it's going to be a girl," she told him. "So, how about it, Drew? Ready for parenthood?"

Drew smiled at her.

"Strangely enough, I am."

And, strangely enough, Kim felt that at that moment they forged a genuine bond that would last a lifetime.

_To Be Continued…_


	4. Chapter 4

_I do not own any Disney character named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Conquering Heroes**

**By LJ58**

**4**

"I'm definitely pregnant," Kim said on her way back to Earth after six very long weeks of 'festivities and honors' that finally named her a genuine warrior-princess of _Lorwardia_. She made that comment as she rubbed her now visibly swollen belly that seemed to already stick out unnaturally large to her own eyes.

Drew had actually been quite subdued, and rather respectful, now using the alien protocols and courtesies they had both learned along the way. At least, when in public. He was still far more informal with her when alone.

Kim had still been able to demonstrate some of her own moves for some of the warriors who still had trouble believing that she could have actually fought two of their best to the death. With the help of her battle suit, and her own still innate fitness, she was able to spar with five of the younger warriors that she beat handily four out of five. The fifth round was lost simply because she had trouble lifting a traditional battle staff during that confrontation.

When the warrior seemed about to smash her head in, though, Drew proved he had not gotten rid of his mutation after all when six powerful vines shot out, grabbed the staff, and smashed the warrior in the back of the head with it.

That caused the single forfeit.

But not one of the warriors didn't applaud her companion's defense of her, knowing by then that she was pregnant.

Not that knowing it had kept them from wanting to see her fight.

It was, she realized, a very Lorwardian mindset. Most, apparently, were taught to fight from birth. It was apparently one of primary ways to advance in their culture.

The thing that truly shocked her was learning that they did not birth live young. The females actually lay eggs. Two to three at a time. Sometimes as many as five. Some females, she learned, didn't survive birthing, even with their 'modern' medical techniques. Most taken from conquered races. Which was why many warriors, if they could afford it, took several mates.

Which was a primary reason why they saw nothing unusual in Kim apparently having several 'companions.'

The emperor, in the end, actually made her an honorary Lorwardian by virtue of victory, then loaded her starship with wealth and goods, and sent her back to _rule_ Earth in his name. At least he didn't stick 'War' onto her name.

Still, even she could see what he had done by then.

Adopting her as his new daughter, and champion of Earth, then sending her back as a princess of Lorwardia in Warmonga's place, he _took_ Earth by default. It was, she realized, surprisingly clever of him. Far more clever than she would have expected by the usually blunt giants she had gotten to know. They, apparently, could be quite deceptive after all. She was definitely going to have to talk with Dr. Director, and quite a few of the world leaders when she got back, because she knew by now that her new 'Daddy' was going to expect reports, and assurances that all was well in _her_ new corner of _his_ empire.

So the drama!

Meanwhile, she was now well over three months pregnant, showing blatantly, and feeling not unlike she had swallowed the proverbial watermelon.

None of which kept her and Drew from still sharing her bed every chance they got.

It was as if they were addicted to one another by then, even without using the aphrodisiacal wine.

Not that she cared just then.

She still had at least three months to even fret over what to do when she got home. Until then, she intended to relax, and enjoy herself.

Or, at least try.

**KP**

"You look beautiful," Drew assured her, rubbing her now much larger belly with a special oil that they were told by the ship's physician would keep her skin smooth, and unblemished even after she had birthed her eggs.

They didn't yet quite get that humans didn't lay eggs.

"I will take your word for it," Kim sighed, still completely naked as she lay in their bed, having a lazy day as they knew they were very close to Earth now, and would soon be leaving hyperspace, and approaching their solar system.

Not two weeks, and they would be home again. Seven surprisingly short months had turned her into a very pregnant woman, though, and it wasn't something that could be easily hidden now.

By necessity, when she did dress now, she wore the special Lorwardian robes that were gifted her, since her own clothing didn't quite fit her new curves any longer. Especially that most telling one.

"Then take it. You are beautiful, Kimberly Anne. I can only imagine your….our child will be just as beautiful."

"Your….mutation won't….be a problem, do you think," Kim had to ask.

"Will yours?"

"I….don't know," she sighed, knowing what he meant.

That frank conversation they had shared that first night still sometimes worried her. Too bad she wasn't back home where Wade could scan her, and the baby. Just to settle her mind.

"So, enough fretting," Drew declared, putting the oil away. "I'm sure all if well, as their doctor seemed to think you were doing just fine, too."

Kim nodded, and lifted her head to take a kiss when he finished rubbing her belly, and leaned down to chastely kiss her.

"I'm going to miss you," Drew surprised her by declaring.

"You'll still be…. I mean, I'm pretty sure you'll need to stay….close. We all still have a lot of expectations to try to fulfill with an entire empire now watching all of us," she reminded him.

"Quite true. I'm sure your GJ friend won't like our new….relationship, though."

"Betty doesn't like much," she grimaced. "I think she lives for her job, and that isn't my thing."

"Are you sure," he smiled. "I remember a rather daring teen popping up every other week back when we were… Well, you know?"

"I just liked to help. _Like_ to help. And…. Well, to be honest, I did like sparring with Shego, too. She was one of the few people I've met that can stand up to me even when I go all out. She was one of the few to beat me one-on-one after a while."

"I'll bet," he grinned. "So, what about that idea of bringing her some of _our_ special wine?"

"I am still thinking about it," she grinned.

"It might even help her relax for a change. Even I could tell the past few months…. Well the past few _before_ our departure, had been wearing on her. I was waiting for her to run off, and do something crazy when you showed up."

"Honestly? I kept looking for her to pop up, trying something crazy," Kim admitted.

"Strangely enough, she was obsessed with keeping her promise to you," Drew told her.

"Her promise?"

"Well, she didn't tell you, I suspect, but I overheard her talking to herself once. She does that when she gets stressed. It's the only way I ever learned anything about her. Anyway, she apparently promised you she would stay out of trouble after you pulled our collective fat out of the fire that time after the U.N. fiasco."

"Oh, right."

She remembered that one, and it had been pure _Drakken_ from start to go. Not that he was trying to launch another scheme. He just got the idea he could _conquer_ world hunger by using his pollinator to grow super-crops anywhere in the world.

He did. Only the monster carrots he created promptly started trying to eat people.

The U.N. wanted him arrested on principal. In the end, he had to swear never to ever again try to use that mutagen on crops.

She suspected that had hurt as much as his former peers mocking, and snubbing him after he helped save the world.

"For what it's worth," she told him, smiling up at him as she let him gently stroke one fuller, rounder breast. "I know you were trying to do good back then."

"Well, you were probably the only one. Even Shego thought….."

He sighed as he trailed off.

"You miss her, too?"

"I miss Earth. I miss hot dogs. Bad cable. I even miss _her_ abrasive company. I do not, however, really miss her trying to barbeque me every other minute of the day," he complained more like himself.

"Who would," she giggled.

"I wonder how Stoppable has made out with her. She's not very friendly with males in general. And he was never one of her favorites," Drew admitted.

"I doubt she even noticed him, or vice versa. Ron is getting pretty good at being invisible now, and he's occupied with his new girlfriend these days."

"I saw her. Very cute girl."

Kim gave him a mock glare.

"Should I be jealous?"

"As if I would invite a ninja to my bed. You _cannot_ trust those kinds of people."

"I still trust Ron," she put out.

"But do you still sleep with him?"

"Of course not. I mean, I never….!"

"My point exactly," he drawled, giving her a wink.

"Now you're being silly."

"I will miss this time, too, Kimberly," he murmured. "I have never felt more….at peace, as I have at your side. Isn't that curious?"

"Maybe you just finally stopped pretending, and got to be yourself for once," she suggested.

Drew sighed.

"I do sometimes wonder who I really am any more."

Kim put a hand on his blue cheek.

"You're a very good man, who is about to be a father."

"As I said before, James is going to _kill_ me the minute he hears. He shall likely only be the first in line," he sighed.

"I'll explain things for him. For everyone. I'm sure he'll….."

She could almost hear her dad booming, "_Black hole_," as she considered that conversation.

"Maybe you'd better not visit until I can….calm him down," she admitted with a wry expression.

"I'll bet that could take….years."

"Dad's not that….."

"Please. I still remember the day he built a robotic cyber-weapon for a _mouse_ to wreck vengeance on the psychology lab rats. All because one of those silly shrinks insulted his new _jacket_."

"Pinky-Jo?"

"The very same," Drew nodded.

"Funny, that's not how dad told that story," she recalled.

"He wouldn't, would he," Drew smirked. "You know, I could tell you a few things about that smooth-talking ladies man. At least, before I...ahem, left the university."

"I don't know if I should ask, or….. What the heck," she grinned. "We have at least two weeks before we get home. Spill. What was dad _really_ like in college?"

"Well, it's quite amusing, really. I first met James Timothy Possible in a theoretical physics class. I remember, because….."

**KP**

Shego stared into the sky, watching the huge, alien shuttle lowering to the ground in almost the same place it had the first time. Just clear of the jungle, and on the beach closest to her villa.

Ron and Yori were standing nearby, along with Malaa and Kalaa, who were really hard to tell apart until they opened their mouths.

Then Kalaa went all Dr. Phil, and Malaa squeaked like a mouse on helium while trying to command her to let them serve her, or else.

She still recalled the ninja chick's squeal the first time that behemoth stuck her tongue in her tiny body to 'properly' clean her. Of course, furious as she had sounded, she noted the Japanese girl seemed to have gotten used to her pretty fast, and now didn't mind ordering the big woman to her bedroom any time she needed, or just wanted her.

Shego, however, forced herself to stick to massages, and nothing more. Which seem to amuse the two alien women for some reason.

If nothing else, though, she could set up a spa, and put Midas out of business overnight. Kalaa had surprisingly magic fingers for such a big woman.

She couldn't help but feel her heart race as she spotted two GJ hover jets speeding their way, and half the freaking navy still parked just off shore.

None of which affected her.

It was the idea that Kim was up there, in that descending shuttle, and about to finally be back.

She was surprised that Kim chose to return here first, though. By now, news of the Lorwardian alliance had already leaked, and people were speculating like mad over what that meant for the future of the planet. Bookies were actually taking bets over whether Kim would even make it back, or if she had been stuffed and mounted in some trophy room in space.

Shego could have told them you never bet against Kimmie.

Which was why she had ten fat million bet on her safe return.

She smiled as the shuttle now settled, and the hatch started to open even before the GJ jets made it to the ground. Four huge warriors climbed off, stepped aside, and presented an honor guard as they bowed to the smiling redhead that now stepped off the ship wearing some kind of fancy robes.

Shego started to grin at her.

Then passed out cold.

**KP**

"Whoa," Shego moaned, waking up in her bed, Kalaa actually standing nearby rather than laying with her again.

"You are well now, Lady Shego?"

"I had the weirdest dream. Kimmie came back, and she…."

"She is back," Kalaa pointed out.

"But I dreamed she was _fat,"_ Shego shook her head.

"She isn't fat, Lady Shego. She is only breeding."

Shego gaped.

"No way," she spat. "No way! Not Miss Goody Two-Shoes."

"I do not know this Goody Two-Shoes. But Lady Kimberly is breeding. She must be very happy."

"But she…. I meant….. Never mind. Where is she," Shego growled ominously.

"In the living area holding court with her envoy," Kalaa informed her.

"Her….envoy?"

"The one-eyed woman with the shrill tongue is among them. She is….very loud," Kalaa smiled in amusement.

"I'll bet," Shego grimaced, sitting up now, and looking suspiciously at her loose blouse.

"Did you touch me?"

"Only to ensure you were comfortable, Lady Shego. Would you like refreshment to aid you in recovering from your shock?"

"I'm fine," she growled. "I just need to….. I can't believe…. How is the hell did she even get knocked up," she fumed, climbing to her feet. "The only other _human_ on that heap was….."

Shego frowned, her eyes rounding in stunned disbelief.

"_No_," she rasped in a hoarse tone. "She wouldn't. _He_ wouldn't. They couldn't!"

She turned, and headed up the hall for the living area without looking back.

"Humans are….very curious creatures, aren't they, nest-mate," Malaa asked as she watched Kalaa step into the hall after Shego bolted from the room.

"Very curious. I enjoy watching Lady Shego, though. She is quite amusing," Kalaa smiled.

"My charge is no less amusing. He pretends not to watch his mate being pleasured, but cannot look away."

"They are remarkably prudish in some respects. Do you know Lady Shego still will not allow any to touch her save her Princess?"

"How strange," Malaa frowned.

"Isn't it? I think it is what they call…..romance," Kalaa informed her.

"What is this romance, nest-sister? I have not heard of that one as yet."

"I saw it on their video teacher box. It is the means by which they instigate their intimate breeding relationships. Some do not work out very well, though. They obviously require _better_ instructors."

"Perhaps that is why father sent us here. He knew we were the best in our alien culture and interactions class," the woman nodded confidently.

"Truly," Kalaa agreed.

_To Be Continued….._


	5. Chapter 5

_I do not own any Disney character named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Conquering Heroes**

**By LJ58**

**5**

"What the hell happened to you," Shego thundered as she stepped into the living room, fixed her eyes on Kim lounging on her favorite divan like some barbarian queen in those weird, sheer robes, surrounded by GJ agents, and Ron and Yori.

At least the green guys stayed outside. Her living room was crowded enough.

Especially with Kim taking up room for three. Or four.

"I'm having a baby," Kim smiled up at her.

"I can see that, you screwball. Who….? How…..?"

"Well, the how is obvious," she smiled, making Shego blush, and sputter as Dr. Director just dropped her head, slowly shaking it..

Agent Du, at her right side, was simply staring, and smirking.

"I would think the who is as well," Drew said in a surprisingly articulate manner.

"Okay, who are you," she told the blue man also in Lorwardian robes, too, "And where is the moron?"

Drew only sighed, and looked….toward Kim?

Kim only smiled.

"I was trying to explain things, but…. Well, everyone was pretty much as shocked as you," Kim told her with a faint grin.

"_We_ did not faint," Ron said, but looked grim enough to go monkey on the lot of them.

With five gaping GJ agents, the harpy, and her errand boy just glaring at Kim, Shego had had enough.

"Okay. Everyone except Kim, and the heads of international spy rings, get out. _Now_," she glared herself.

"We're staying," Ron told her curtly, Yori merely nodding quietly, though her dark eyes were also astonished.

"You might want to wait outside," Dr. Director told Will. "We need to get a….clear debriefing, and figure out how to proceed…. How to proceed," the head of Global Justice trailed off helplessly just then.

Will Du's expression said he was seconds from bursting into laughter.

"We'll be right outside," one of the more somber agents assured their employer as they headed for the door.

"Okay, let's get to it. Why, how, and _what_ the devil is going on," Shego demanded, dropping onto one of the now empty chairs after all the agents were gone.

Kim sighed again.

"Honestly, Shego, she doesn't need that kind of stress. You don't need to shout."

Shego gaped at him as Drew walked over, poured water from a pitcher, and handed it to Kim. "Need anything else," he asked even as Shego stared at his atypical behavior.

"Our…..relationship issues aside," Kim said, the room finally quiet enough for her to speak without interruption after she took a long drink of the water offered her. "I have far more important matters to share, Dr. Director. You might want to sit, too. This is going to be complicated."

"When you say complicated?"

"You did point out I was being given Warmonga's titles and honors from the start, right?"

"Yes," Dr. Director murmured in response to her query.

"Well, Warmonga is one of the emperor's own daughters, so that title is more than you realized. Because the emperor himself adopted me, and sent me back to _oversee_ Earth in his stead. Get it?"

"Oh, hell," the woman rasped. "I did not foresee that one," she groaned, shaking her head. "I don't think anyone did."

"Someone should have," Kim sputtered. "Seriously? You think after we took out two of their top wunderkinds, they were just going to roll over, and pat us on the back? Emperor Bludstone made it very clear he now views _Princess Kimberly_ as his own adopted daughter, and _regent_ of the planet. Understand?"

"You couldn't explain….?"

"You simply do not argue with the emperor," Drew cut in, still standing to just one side of Kim's position, "And denying his...honors could have brought even more grave consequences."

Shego groaned, and sagged in her chair.

"So, you're really a princess now? A freaking _alien_ princess?"

Kim smiled.

"Apparently, it's part of the honors given," she told the green-skinned woman who couldn't seem to tear her eyes from Kim's rounded stomach.

"Tell me everything," Dr. Director demanded.

Over an hour later, Dr. Director turned to go, warning her not to leave the island, or try to talk to anyone until she had spoken with her own people, and the world leaders waiting to hear from her. Kim didn't mind waiting to confront the inevitable, and simply agreed to give her time to figure out the new issues before them.

"KP," Ron finally said, still just staring at her. "What about….?"

He couldn't help but glance at Drew, and her belly.

"That's what I want to hear, too," Shego huffed. "You kind of glossed over that part in your story," he complained.

"Look, Ron. This is still me. And, Drew….? Well, we found a surprising moment of fellowship…."

"I'll say," Shego muttered.

Kim sighed.

Drew actually rolled his eyes.

But Ron only glared.

"Did he rape you," Ron finally spat, his own eyes glittering.

"No," Kim shot, glaring heatedly back at him now. "Honestly, we shared a very nice time, and what you are thinking ruins a special bond we were...are building."

"So, you're getting married?"

"What," Kim sputtered.

"Oh, I do not think so. For one, I'd like to live," Drew declared firmly.

"Live," Ron asked suspiciously.

"Surely, Stoppable, you know how James Timothy Possible will be taking this news?"

Ron eyed him, then Kim, then looked to Drew again.

"Dude, you are so doomed."

Drew sighed, and Kim glared at him anew.

"Come, Ron-San. I suspect we should just let Kimberly-San rest now. Surely, after her long trip, she wishes your American style relaxation?"

"Thanks, Yori," Kim nodded at her. "I appreciate that."

"Of course, Princess Kimberly," she bowed to her now, a faint smile on her pretty features. "It is our honor to give you your peace."

She then grabbed Ron by the ear, and all but dragged him away.

"Ouch," Drew remarked quietly. "Someone may be getting a ninja lecture tonight."

"He may be getting something," Kim smiled knowingly at the woman, knowing Ron was obviously still clueless about his new girlfriend. Because Kim had seen the expression in those dark eyes.

Unlike everyone else so far, Yori had not looked on her in disgust. She had looked on her with genuine envy.

"Fine," Shego huffed, jerking to her feet to all but glower at them. "You want peace, princess, you got it. I'll be in my room," she huffed, and stomped down the hall, leaving her and Drew alone.

"Well. That went well," Drew said as he and Kim remained in the living room alone.

"Considering," she half agreed, and half asked, patting the couch beside her so he moved to sit down, too.

"Yes. Well, we both knew it was not going to be easy," he pointed out.

"I think what really disturbed Dr. Director most was the whole _adopted_ princess bit."

"I noticed. We expected that, too," he nodded.

"I thought I was being pretty clever suggesting a figurehead posting just to keep the emperor happy, while leaving her, or whoever, free to manage the usual diplomacy for me," Kim pointed out.

"I think the issue that worries her is that Lorwardian diplomacy is still apparently best conducted with a sword in hand," Drew pointed out. "The fact you now have your own honor guard of very tall, very dangerous warriors likely doesn't instill confidence when you consider just two of them all but overthrew the entire world in less than an hour."

"Well, their tech is pretty good. Luckily for us, their warrior code worked in our favor."

"This time," Drew nodded.

"Yes. I hope no one is going to be stupid enough to try challenging the emperor directly over this one," she sighed. "I kind of like the idea of being left alone after all we've seen out there."

Drew sighed, just eyeing her.

"Yeah, you're right. How stupid of me. There will always be someone…."

"As stupid as I was," he asked her.

"I would like to think you've changed, Drew. This trip has really matured you," she told him, patting his nearest leg.

"A shame no one else thinks so," he told her.

"Give them time. Trust me, sometimes, it's hard to live down a mistake. Even I know that one."

"A mistake," he asked her quietly. "Kimberly, you cannot equate my former….avocation….with a mere mistake."

"No, but they should also remember _you_ were there helping to save our planet when it counted. That should mean something, too."

"It's actually nice that you speak up for me. I don't think anyone else has ever really done that."

"Not even Shego?"

"Well, she was paid to defend me, wasn't she? I doubt, if left to her own devices, she would have cared if someone had….put me down, as they say."

"I would like to think Shego is better than that, Drew. Contracts aside, I think she had some respect for you, or she wouldn't have stayed so long."

"I told you, it wasn't for me. It was for you," he told her.

Back in the hall, hidden in shadow, Shego barely stifled a gasp.

Both of them turned to see her standing there, staring at them.

"You can join us, Shego," Kim told her, gesturing for her to do so.

"After all, it is still your house," Drew pointed out in a very reasonable tone.

Shego still gaped.

No whining, or complaints. No shrill rant. No subtle slurs.

Just a very reasonable tone.

"Ok, What happened to you, and where is the _real_ Drew Lipski," she demanded as she walked into the living room to glare at them.

Both smiled at the quip as she came in, dropping into a chair across from the couch where they sat together, and just stared at them.

"So, you two really….did the deed?"

"It was….surprising to us, too. At first," Kim assured her.

"That's a given," Shego huffed. "I can't even imagine... Actually, I don't want to imagine it. Ick!"

"Shego," Kim sighed.

"So, what happened to _you_," Shego just turned to fix her glare on Drew. "Because you do not even sound like the Drew I remember."

"Strangely enough, I think whatever happened to me actually….eased a mild psychosis, and allowed me to regain my reason. While watching our world depart, and seeing the vast and impressive scope of the universe beyond, I was finally able to reevaluate my place in it, and discern matters of true import."

"Making babies," Kim giggled.

"Okay, now you're sounding goofier than he does. Did. Gah, I'm not sure what I mean," Shego complained as she threw up her hands.

"Wine," Drew murmured to the redhead.

"Wine," Kim grinned.

"Wine," Shego frowned at them.

"We found the most delightful vintage our hosts supplied while we were away. You just have to try it, Shego. I wager it's better than even your best private label," he declared.

"No way," she huffed.

"Want to bet," Kim asked, knowing her penchant for wagers.

"What's the bet," Shego asked.

"You try it, and if you agree it's the _best_ wine you have ever tried," she told Shego with a knowing grin. "Then you have to relax, and accept that Drew and I are…._companions_. In fact, maybe you'd even join us."

"Join…..you," she croaked.

"Well, technically, you _are_ my companion, too," she reminded her. "But it couldn't hurt to have you actually standing up for us when the rest of the world decides we both nuts when they learn I'm pregnant," she said, putting a hand over her swollen belly.

"Aren't you?"

"You really had to be there, Shego," Drew sighed. "Really, you did. So, do you want to try it?"

"Okay, but I'm not making any bets just yet. I'll try it, but no guarantees. No promises. We'll just see."

"That's all we ask," Kim smiled.

"Whatever."

"Kalaa," Kim called out, and the big woman appeared almost instantly.

"Yes, Princess," she asked.

"Some of the Tyvokian honey-wine for us, please? Shego needs to….relax."

"Of course, Princess. At once," the big woman smiled, bowed, and turned back to the kitchen now fairly stuffed to overflowing with some of the Lorwardian offerings brought back with them.

Which made Kim think of something else.

"You know, I completely _forgot_ to mention that starship still up in orbit is mine, too," she told Drew.

"What," Shego gasped anew.

"Well, every Lorwardian warrior-princess has to have her own starship," Drew pointed out reasonably.

"It's expected," Kim agreed.

"Naturally," Kalaa declared, bringing a large silver tray with three, jeweled goblets, and a very large decanter of dark, floral wine when she returned. "I am pleased to hear that the emperor so blessed you, Princess. I can assure you, that your _battle_-_mate_ has pined for you, too. She fretted constantly over your long absence."

Shego blushed dark green as Kim eyed her with a faint grin.

"Really," she murmured as Drew poured for them as Kalaa left the room at Kim's wave.

"Not….one…..word," Shego hissed in a strangled voice as she all but snatched the goblet from Drew's hand. "That crazed woman misunderstands _everything_ I say. I think she does it on purpose, too."

Drew and Kim said nothing as Shego gulped her first goblet, slammed it down, and gestured imperiously for it to be refilled.

She lifted the goblet, and got it almost to her lips when the pair saw the change.

Her full lips relaxed, the thin, tight lines between her brows disappearing as she sank in her chair, started to smile, and slowly sipped the next drink as she stared at Kim over the rim of the goblet.

"I _am_ glad you're back, Kimmie," she murmured softly after swallowing her next sip. "I've really missed you. A lot."

"Have you really," Kim asked.

"Mmmmmm," Shego murmured as she just stared. "I was worried sick, too. You know what really hurts, though," she finally asked.

"What's that?"

"You picked Drew," she said, sounding like she was about to cry. "_Drew_! Of all people….."

"We did become….friends," Kim said, rising to her feet, and still surprised she could yet manage it with a degree of grace as yet. "But, Shego, you know what we talked about _most_?"

"What's that," she asked, setting her goblet aside, it being half empty already.

"You," she said, and walked over and sat in her lap.

"What are you….?"

"I missed you, too," Kim smiled at her. "I always….admired you. Liked you, too. I think I started thinking about….more when you stayed at our house. Even when you left, I didn't forget you," she murmured. "Couldn't forget you."

"But…. You, and _Drew_," she frowned.

"We are friends. He's going to be our child's father. But we aren't marrying, whatever anyone thinks. We're just going to have a close _friendship_. Like real _Lorwardian_ companions. Get it?"

"Oh. Uh, what?"

"Yes. But I'd like _you_ at my side, too," she murmured. "Because Drew helped me realize the reason I haven't found….the right man….is because I needed….the right woman," Kim told her, leaning forward to gently kiss her lips.

Shego only stared at her as Kim broke the kiss.

"Going to say something," Kim asked the stunned woman.

"Are you….really serious," she groaned, sounding not unlike she was in pain, her hands clenching the chair's arms in a painful grip.

"Very."

"But….Drew….. Don't play with me, Kimberly," she called her for the first time. "I…. I couldn't take it if you….."

"I would never play with your heart, Shego. Drew is a friend. A very close friend. But, you? You are my heart. I think I've always known it," she told her. "I just never dared admit it. Not even to myself."

"B-But…."

"I can admit it now. Can you?"

"God," Shego groaned, and threw her goblet aside, and embraced her so hard that Kim groaned, too.

"Careful, Shego," Drew remarked from across the room. "She is tough, but she's carrying now."

"Oh, God. Are you okay? I didn't….?"

"I'm fine. So is the baby," she assured her. "But….we could still…."

Shego now instigated their next kiss. Nor did she let up. Even when Drew got up and left only to come back with a thick blanket he lay out on the floor.

Kim took the hint, and dragged Shego down with her.

Where Drew waited.

"D-Don't….try anything, Doc," she groaned as Kim pulled at her blouse, leaving her topless.

"I wouldn't hurt you, Shego," he told her.

"But I would hurt you. Guys…. They don't do well trying to…..do anything with me," she admitted, blushing furiously as she did. "I can hurt _you_," she admitted now, looking miserable.

"I see. I never thought…."

"Don't worry. Your secret is safe with us," Kim told her. "And Drew would never try to hurt you anyway. Trust me, he does respect you."

"Shut up, and kiss me, Princess," Shego hissed, her gaze fixed on the redhead.

Kim obeyed.

Malaa and Kalaa both watched from the nearby kitchen, smirking knowingly.

"You are right," Malaa agreed with her nest-mate. "She is a true warrior. A loyal one."

"I told you so," Kalaa said smugly as her charge fully gave herself over to her princess.

_To Be Continued….._


	6. Chapter 6

_I do not own any Disney character named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Conquering Heroes**

**By LJ58**

** 6**

Ron and Yori woke early the next morning, walked into the living room on their way to breakfast, and stopped to gape.

"Agh," the monkey master cried, staring in horror at three naked bodies in the middle of the room. "What happened?"

"I think, Ron-San, that they were…."

"Alien mind-control," Ron decided, cutting Yori off. "It has to be….!"

"Ronald, relax. It's merely a case of in vino veritas," Drew said with a yawn as he sat up, and smiled at the two women curled around one another next to him.

"Huh?"

"He means, in wine, there is truth," Yori translated knowingly. "They apparently got very drunk, and settled their issues."

"Bingo," Drew nodded her way, reaching for Kim's robes to lay them over the two women. "Now, unless you enjoy angering Shego, I suggest you not be here when she wakes up. She can be cranky in the morning."

"When isn't she," Ron demanded, but let Yori pull him toward the kitchen as Drew went down the hall to his own room to dress.

It was still sometime before Shego rolled over, groaning, and looked around.

"Wow. I thought I was….dreaming," she said, seeing Drew sitting in a chair wearing his usual shirt and slacks, he having returned by then. Still, she knew he hadn't been wearing them during those last conscious moments she had recalled.

"No dream," he smiled at her. "Feeling better now?"

"I get it. You two got smashed, and had a _party_ up there, didn't you?"

"Something like that. Only we also found an accord. For the first time, I was able to see just what an _amazing_ young woman Kimberly Anne actually is at heart, Shego. I am very glad we never managed to truly hurt her. Very glad."

"Yeah, me, too," Shego murmured, still feeling Kim in her arms even as she sat up. Still tasting her on her lips. Even the smell of her seemed to intoxicate her even now.

As if…..

"You sure that was just wine?"

"A very good, very potent alien wine. But just wine."

"I should keep a few _dozen_ bottles of that stuff," she murmured, eyeing Kim's ripe curves. "It has promise."

Drew chortled.

"We knew you'd like it."

Shego eyed him as she reached for her own slacks, trying not to feel too self conscious as she pulled them on without her panties, which she couldn't seem to find.

"Drew….? Look, just what is going on here? I mean…."

"Now, or last night?"

"Both," she finally said, eyeing him after glancing down at Kim again before she finished dressing.

"Well, I would say last night you finally let your hair down, so to speak, and two lonely people finally got to know one another. Now, you have the choice of continuing to express what is obviously between you, or shutting yourself off again. As you usually do," he added pointedly.

"You're sounding way too smart, Drew," she grumbled, then glanced at Kim again. "Meh, does she still sleep like a log?"

"She's not a morning person, either," he chuckled.

"Don't I know it."

Drew arched a brow at her.

"I used to watch her, okay? I….."

"I do understand, Shego. I think she would, too, if you gave her a chance."

"It's not just sex, damn it, Drew. I….."

"Tell her," he told her, knowing what she couldn't bring herself to say yet.

"I can't. She's still Kim-Freaking-Possible. I'm…. I'm not worthy," she said quietly, back to looking miserable.

"You think I am? Or was? But she found the value in me, Shego. Even before she….conceived. She saw value even in me. That means something. And I think…. I know….. She probably sees the real you, too."

"And I love her," Kim murmured, and rolled over onto her back to stare up at Shego where the green-skinned woman now knelt near her feet. "I can say it, Shego. I love you. I'd like you with me. Now. Later. Forever. Think you can handle _that_?"

Shego looked as if she were about to shatter for a moment, then shook her head.

"I…..I love you, too, Princess. But if I'm….with you… You have to know how it would look?"

"Any worse than carrying _Drew's_ lovechild?"

Shego glared now.

"I am so not even touching that one," Shego growled indignantly.

"Smart woman," Drew smiled.

"We should get cleaned up," Kim yawned. "And maybe get something to eat. We're really starving this morning," she said.

"Kim… I just realized… Should you even have been drinking last night?"

"It's perfectly safe. It's not a kind of alcohol that can hurt the baby."

"Indeed, it's more of a neural amplifier, than a true depressant like traditional alcohol," Drew pointed out.

"Huh?"

"He means it lets you get in touch with your feelings, and let's you express them without turning into a bashful moron," Kim told her.

Shego sighed.

"I can't believe I said…. All I did. Let alone…."

"Shego, it's all right," Kim smiled. "I'm flattered, and I'm glad. Now, want to come wash my back?"

Shego stared.

"Please," Kim asked with a faint pout.

"Don't even go there," Shego huffed at that childish pout, "But… I will help."

"Too bad we're not on the ship. I think I fell in love with that tub," she told Drew.

"Tub," Shego frowned.

"They have the most amazing facilities for a starship," Drew informed her.

"Maybe we could go up, and try them out later," Kim said as she eyed Shego.

"Uhm, I'd avoid topic of the heavily armed space cruiser over our heads until we get a few more nations accepting that you don't intend to start your own _empire_," Drew suggested.

"Wow, since when did Drew start giving good advice?"

"He's been quite _helpful_ lately," Kim smiled at the man as Shego helped her to her feet, and led her down the hall.

Where, predictably, Kalaa had already prepared a hot bath, and was waiting to attend them both.

This time, Shego didn't argue.

**KP**

"How sure are we that the woman hasn't been subverted by some unknown means," one of the European heads of state demanded.

"And _why_ is that alien warship still parked in orbit over our heads," the Russian president demanded to know. "If Kim Possible has been returned, shouldn't they be leaving by now?"

"I'm more interested in her pregnancy," a Frenchman cut in. "Is it truly this Drakken's, or is this some kind of alien experiment being carried out under our noses?"

Dr. Director stood to one side, listening to the politicians, naysayers, and doomsayers all babble, shout, and complain. A solid week of arguing, and no progress at all.

None of them seemed to be getting to the true issue.

The one that truly concerned her.

Kimberly had been adopted by the very warriors that led a galactic empire. Adopted, and then sent back with at least at least four of the biggest warriors she had ever seen. Two of them made Warhok seem short. And she had seem him up close right before being knocked out of the fight before she ever had a chance.

Yet every one of those giants, including the two 'guest-hostages' all now seemed to be genuinely sworn to Kim Possible, and only Kim Possible.

Which made her wonder about that ship in orbit, which, as was constantly pointed out by more than a few increasingly hostile nations, wasn't going anywhere.

The Secretary-General pounded his gavel, and tried to call for order yet again.

The bickering and shouting continued.

Until suddenly the doors to the assembly room burst open, and every eye turned, as every tongue fell silent.

Bracketed by not four, but now six very tall Lorwardian warriors, the very pregnant Kim Possible herself sailed into the room looking like a genuine monarch in those alien robes she now wore. With her came, of all people, Lipski, and Shego. The former allegedly the father of her child.

The most unlikely conception of all time, so far as Dr. Director could tell.

Yet, oddly enough, Drew Lipski also now seemed quite sane.

A miracle in itself to her mind.

He wasn't even wearing that tacky lab coat any longer. He was dressed in an immaculate gray suit, and Shego wore a dark green blazer over a white blouse, with matching slacks.

And she had never seen that woman smile so….giddily.

She didn't see Stoppable, but knew that meant nothing.

Dr. Director knew Possible had informed her she was going to visit her family before she did anything else. Only she also knew she was supposed to still be on the island until permission to depart came. If she was here, then it stood to reason she had likely already been home. She would have almost paid to be in that house when James Possible learned what had happened to his daughter. She was also more than a little disappointed that Kimberly wouldn't let any of her scientists near her to assess her….pregnancy.

It was hard to argue with a woman that could now command the most dangerous warriors in the galaxy to do her bidding.

What had started as a clever ploy to keep peace between two worlds was fast getting out of hand, and she did not have one clue as to how to contain it.

"Kimberly," she rushed over to address her as the assembled diplomats and ambassadors just stared. Suddenly all mute for once. "What are you doing here? We agreed….."

"I got the feeling that the lack of genuine information coming out of here was a bad thing, and felt I'd better come to personally explain things so even the less intelligent among us will understand," she smiled, even while subtly getting in the barb she knew none of the diplomats would appreciate.

There was angry murmuring all around her at that, but one of the guards, Darkwuff, slammed the butt of his huge spear down that created an echoing thunder in the room, and every man and woman there fell silent. The alien said nothing, but that ominous glower was potent.

And self-explanatory.

"If I may, Madam Secretary," Kim nodded to the head of the U.N. Council this year. "I would like to address this body."

The aging Frenchwoman eyed her carefully, then nodded, and stepped back.

"We await your wisdom, Mademoiselle Possible," she said, gesturing to the podium she vacated.

The guards spread out around her, Drew and Shego moving to bracket her at the podium, and not one murmur sounded now as Kim cleared her voice.

"Most of you know me. Or know of me. For those that don't," she began without preamble. "Allow me to introduce myself to you now. I am Kimberly Anne Possible, a citizen of this planet. And now a Princess of Lorwardia, gifted with the stewardship, and protection of our world. I am not here to lord over you, or your nations. I am here, as I have ever been, to help _anyone_ that needs it, or wants it."

She paused as she eyed some of the uneasy expressions regarding her, and then nodded before going on.

"Some of you know there is a starship still in orbit over our planet. It will be staying. It is a _gift_ from my adoptive father. A token of his _good_ _will_," she declared as she eyed the stunned visages around her.

Dr. Director, least of all, found herself literally stunned as she absorbed the implications of that one.

"While the ship is obviously meant for _defense_, there are….wonders on board that I will be sharing with the rest of the world, soon. Medical, and technological wonders that will help us remake our world, and hopefully, begin to finally build that long dreamt of utopia that all mankind has longed for since we first stood upright, and stared up at the stars, wondering at our own place in this cosmos," she told them with a confident voice.

More than a few were starting to look very uneasy again, but no one spoke. Not with those four, grim warriors scowling at the entire room.

Then, too, that unnatural smile of Shego's had Dr. Director worried all the more.

Mind control?

"That said," Kim went on. "I will _not_ take any one nation's side. Not even my own country, because this is obviously very powerful technology that should not, and cannot be abused without costing us all in the end. We should have learned that lesson from the cataclysms caused just by the residual tech left by the last invasion. So, I'm asking you to join me in a just and informed _stewardship_ of our world for the benefit of every man, woman, and child in every nation, no matter their status. Ladies and gentlemen of the world, may I count on your support?"

There was utter silence in the wake of her impromptu speech, and for a moment that silence hung thick.

Then the chaos again broke out as more daring voices began to shout, condemn, and even accuse Kim of acting against her own species.

Dr. Director couldn't help but cringe as Kim hung her head, and her warriors looked ready to kill.

Instead, all Darkwuff did was again slam his spear down, this time with enough force to crack the tile, and the concrete foundation beneath.

"Respect Princess Kimberly, or face _my_ challenge," the warrior thundered into the sudden silence again brought about by his act.

"I think that settles that matter," Drew drawled blandly in the renewed silence.

"Ah, Princess Kimberly," a British-sounding Indian asked as he rose from his chair in the stiff silence.

"Yes," she smiled at the man.

"I would like to ask, _respectfully_," he added pointedly with a glance at the six warriors, "Just what role you envision for yourself in this….new world?"

"That is a very good, and legitimate question," Kim nodded to the man. "I am not seeking power as you might imagine. As I said, I am here to oversee things, and be a _steward_ of our world. A protector of those that need it, a help for those that want it, just as I have always been. Frankly, I am hardly qualified to do more than that, and would never try to subvert your rightful roles in the greater world. Still, we need to learn to work together, to finally, and truly unite out world, because I assure you, there are far more than Lorwardians out there in our galaxy. And they aren't all as…..potentially friendly. Another reason for my ship up there in orbit. So, ladies and gentlemen, can we work this out peacefully? Without….."

"I will never recognize…..!"

The Arab delegate was abruptly cut off as Shego flung a ball of plasma that melted his microphone, and singed his flowing robes. But only that.

"You were done talking. Right? Anyone else want to sound stupid," Shego growled, back to looking, and sounding like her usual self in that instant as Dr. Director tensed, wondering what to do if trouble broke out here. "Good, because if you don't listen, you have to deal with _me,_ as well as the big guys. So shut up, and listen, you morons!"

Not one delegate said a word as Kim looked around the stunned group again.

She drew a deep breath, let it go, sounding very indignant.

Dr. Director knew that tone, and saw the woman square her slender shoulders.

Here it comes, she thought.

"Look. No one expected this. You didn't expect this. _I_ didn't expect this. Get over it. As of now, I am here to help. Whether you want it, or not. You will listen. You will figure it out. And you will get over it. Now, until I have something else to say, get back to work," she snapped, and stepped away from the microphone.

"Now, you sound like a proper Lorwardian," Darkwuff smiled smugly.

Kim only nodded, and turned to Betty.

"Yes," the head of Global Justice asked.

"I'd like you to remain as my….liaison. I'm going to be needing you. You might also remind these….."

"Jerks," Shego supplied.

"Short-sighted buffoons," Drew offered.

"What they said," Kim nodded. "Remind them what is at stake here if they defy my….new father."

"I understand, Princess Kimberly," Dr. Director pointedly addressed her, and even managed a faint bow.

Which made Shego snigger.

"Good. Because now we still have to go see my folks, and I am _not_ looking forward to that one."

"I'd rather stay and try to reason with these dolts," Drew actually sighed.

"Well, not everything is as easy as taking over the world," Shego pointed out as the very bizarre group turned to walk away without comment.

"Indeed," Drew remarked. "Who knew all I had to do to finally achieve victory was join my longtime teen nemesis. Er, not that you're a teen any longer," he quickly added, making Shego snigger again as the group left the chamber.

Dr. Director groaned inwardly, and looked up at the people now staring at her.

Had she really just seen Kim Possible seize control of the entire world?

She swallowed herself, and stepped up to the Secretary-General. "If I might put a few things in perspective," she said, and hoped like hell she could make a convincing argument. Because this was one balancing act she wasn't sure she could pull off. Not after what had just been thrown in all their faces.

Kim Possible, it seemed, was now a genuine political power in her own right now.

How to manage that? How?

Pasting a confident expression on her face, a consummate diplomat in her own right, she began to speak. With all her fingers crossed.

_To Be Continued…._


	7. Chapter 7

_I do not own any Disney character named herein, and am only borrowing them to tell a nonprofit tale meant for entertainment purposes only._

**Kim Possible: Conquering Heroes**

**By LJ58**

**7**

Kim stepped off the shuttle they were still using, and looked back at her entourage as she tried to ignore the many neighbors, and GJ agents assigned to the area, who were currently all gaping at her even as the news from the U.N. made the current rounds.

She looked back at her honor guard, and sighed.

"You guys better stay here," she told Darkwuff. "This is going to be family, and…..touchy enough."

"Warwuff understands, Lady Kimberly," the big warrior growled, and slammed a fist to his chest in salute. "If you require aid, though, you have but to call."

"I'll keep that in mind," she said, and glanced to Drew. "Maybe…..?"

"No. No, I think it's best if we just rip this bandage off right from the start," the blue man smiled uneasily. "What's the worst that could happen?"

"You do know my brothers are home, too?"

"Er, well….."

"Come on, Drewbie," Shego huffed, and grabbed his ear, tugging him down the ramp after Kim. "After all you've faced, this should be easy."

"Easy for you to say," he whimpered. "You've never seen James Possible mad. At you."

"Actually," she sighed, thinking of a few times the man had shot her some pretty potent looks over the years.

"Hey. They're my family. They're harmless. Pretty much," Kim shrugged at their mirrored expressions of overt skepticism.

"Just when I thought she had shaken off that childish naiveté," Drew sighed.

"It's Kimmie," Shego sighed with mock patience. "What else can you expect?"

"Cute," Kim growled, and knocked hard, since she didn't have a key just then. Even if she was pretty sure the boys already knew they were there, and had informed their parents.

The door opened, and Ann Possible stared at her.

Hard.

"So, it's true," she asked quietly, her eyes falling to Kim's extended belly.

"Yeah," Kim smiled. "Can we come in. Before the media gets here?"

Ann eyed Drew, and her blue eyes flashed with open hostility.

"You had to bring him," she grumbled.

"Mom, it's not like we're getting married," Kim told her. "It was just….a thing."

"A thing," Ann gasped. "Oh, come in," she groaned, seeing the first media truck nose in to the block near a GJ barricade.

She had wondered why they arrived so quickly, and began setting up. Then the boys had rushed in, and turned the channel to the breaking news about Kim's abrupt return from apparent exile in space. Or that was how the reporters were calling it.

Then someone caught a glimpse of a very pregnant Kim, and the unlikely pieces began coming out, and falling together.

Kim smiled, murmured, "Thanks," as her mother eyed the shuttle, and the two, giant warriors standing outside the hatch staring right at her.

"They really follow you now?"

"Oh, yeah," Shego nodded at the older redhead. "Tall, green, and gruesome was about to wipe out the entire U.N. for Kimmie before she calmed things down. You think they would have thanked her."

Ann only stared at the woman.

"I suppose you're part of this, too," she sighed, letting her pass after giving Drew a scathing look.

"Yep," she smiled. "Don't worry. It makes sense. Eventually. We'll let Kimmie tell you everything first, and then I'll make it make sense."

"Hey," the redhead sputtered. "You make me sound like….."

"Like," twin voices asked in stereo.

"Kimberly Anne Possible," a stern growl cut in as she turned to see her dad setting in his usual chair, without a paper. He was looking right at her.

Or rather, at her belly.

"What did I say about boys?"

"Well, strictly speaking, I'm hardly a… Shutting up now," Drew sighed when all eyes went to him.

"It's true," Jim gasped.

"With him," Tim echoed in horror.

"Ewwwwwww," both boys shuddered.

"You had to be there," Kim sighed.

"You really did," Drew nodded.

"I can explain. Just….hear me out, guys. Mom, dad? Please?"

"I think we'd better make coffee….."

"No coffee for her," Shego cut in. "She's jumpy enough, and we have to think of the…. Well, you know," Shego trailed off as Ann eyed her with a raised brow.

"She is right," Ann sighed. "I'm not thinking straight myself just yet. You need to watch….."

"Mom, I think I'm well past the advice stage here," Kim complained.

"I'll say," Shego murmured.

Everyone eyed her again.

"What? It had to be said," Shego tossed up her hands.

"Tea," Ann declared. "Decaffeinated," she added, and all but marched into the kitchen.

"None for me, thanks," James spoke up.

"Table. Now. Boys….."

"Oh, we are not missing this one," they said as one.

"Fine. Just stay quiet, and behave," Ann told them curtly.

"And no recording devices," Kim added.

"Would we…..?"

"My bodyguards wouldn't like it," she said with a smirk.

The twin teens now looked a little uneasy.

"So, they follow you everywhere?"

"Everywhere," Shego nodded. "We're lucky to keep them out of the house. Fortunately, my villa has high ceilings."

"Your…..villa," James murmured. "Is that where you've been," he asked Kim.

"Well, for a while. Before I went to Lorwardia."

"Wait, you actually went there," Jim exclaimed.

"And they let you come back," Tim asked in genuine surprise.

"Actually, I even got adopted. I'm a real royal princess now. It's part of the whole sitch. Could we just start at the beginning? It'll be easier to explain that way," she told them.

"Please do," Ann said as James only sat scowling at Drew as if measuring him for a coffin.

Or a rocket.

Drew only swallowed, and smiled wanly, not saying a single word.

"Well, it began just after I turned twenty-one," Kim told them as she sat down while Ann put the kettle on the stove. "I was called into Dr. Director's office, and told the most amazing story."

**KP**

Will Du sat in Dr. Director's office, and sniggered.

It was atypical for him, but he had been breaking into laughter now and then as the reports kept coming in from all around the world. Reports that all connected to reactions from Kim Possible's return from Lorwardia as an adopted daughter of that planet's ruler.

He knew the seriousness of the political climate on both planets. He could ascertain the problems and implications of their own world's response to her new status. He just found it hard not to see the ironic humor in the woman now being impregnated by a man she spent half her career trying to stop.

Then there was the U.N. fiasco when Dr. Director was literally blindsided by her abrupt appearance, and the woman literally announced that she, Kim Possible, was now the de facto ruler of the world. Something that was not well received. Still, from his superior's personal report, it was something shoved down their collective throats by both Possible's new bodyguards, and Shego herself.

Not a combination to inspire trust, or faith.

He knew what everyone was thinking.

Even Dr. Director was thinking it.

They all thought Kim Possible was under some manner of influence. Mind control on some level that had her acting out according to some clever, if subtle plot.

Will Du, who had studied, and watched that annoyingly lucky amateur for years knew better.

Kim Possible was not under anyone's control.

She was not being influenced by anyone.

Except her own naïve principles of how she felt the world should work.

She was just exploiting her own circumstances to finally make people work the way she felt they should have been working all along.

He couldn't help but smirk as even he realized what they should have seen all along.

The greatest threat to their planet had not been some pretentious madman with delusions of grandeur. Nor was it some alien race, with power and technology that dwarfed their own.

No, the greatest threat to their world had always been a clueless amateur who felt she knew the way people should act, and now had the power to force them to follow her example. Kim Possible had just taken over the entire planet without even a fight, and there was nothing anyone could do about it.

He wasn't sure why, but the realization he had been right about her all along only made him laugh all the more.

**KP**

"So, you're not getting married," James finally asked, eyeing Drew curtly as he glanced back to his daughter.

"Oh, heavens know. We both know we're not really that emotionally invested in one another, despite the obvious. Then there are the…. Well, let's say we both have….many unresolved issues, and leave it there," Drew smiled.

"Well, at least you are sounding far more reasonable than usual," Ann commented.

"As I told Shego, I had quite an awakening on our journey. A chance for earnest self-examination, and I must say, it was quite liberating," Drew smiled at Ann.

"You still knocked up our sister," the boys growled.

"Boys," Both Possible parents spat.

Kim only rolled her eyes.

"It wasn't a conscious decision on our parts, but it's not something we could change, either," Kim told them. "Just like I said, it was just…. One of those things."

"Really," James murmured.

"I think it's pretty obvious you're keeping the baby…."

"Mom!"

"But have you had any checkups, or examinations. We both know your metabolism…."

"The Lorwardian medical officer checked me out, but I'm waiting for Wade to get back to me with a scan he did for me, too," Kim told her. "Although, I do feel pretty healthy. No real problems so far," she said, rubbing her expanded belly.

"That's good. But why didn't you find a doctor sooner?"

"GJ was too eager to help with that," Kim muttered. "And I just knew Dr. Director would twist their arm into quarantining me so they could somehow control me that way. So, I was avoiding anyone until I heard from Wade."

"Smart," Shego smirked now. "For once."

"Hey."

"I see you haven't changed," James Possible remarked.

"Sure I have," Shego smiled.

"She has. Trust me," Drew nodded.

"She has," both twins asked.

"I'm totally committed to Kimmie now," she smiled happily.

"Okaaaay," both boys gaped, giving each other anxious expressions.

"Sure they didn't experiment on you guys," Jim asked.

"Shego didn't even go with us," Kim sputtered.

"But they left those other aliens with her. And Ron. What about Ron?"

"He's…..settling some issues with Yori. He'll rejoin us later. After all, in the eyes of Lorwardia, he remains one of my…..companions."

"Ninja," Drew sighed. "You should never traffic with ninja. Always more trouble than….."

Drew caught the expressions aimed his way.

"I'm just saying. Now I know why Stoppable was always so much trouble. Ninja. You cannot reason with them. Cannot trust them. Cannot….."

"Careful, Drewbie. You're sounding like you're going to have a relapse."

"Can I help it if they creep me out," Drew huffed. "Always jumping out of shadows. Flashing silly weapons. Doing….unnatural things."

"Well, in my day, we didn't jump out of shadows….."

Kim sniggered.

"No, you just built robotic enforcers out of mice," she couldn't help but blurt.

"Huh?"

Then his eyes when to Drew.

"You….told her."

"Honestly, dad. It kind of sounds….silly."

"Well…"

"Enough," Ann cut them off, knowing where it was going. "Honey, whatever else, I hope you know, we still love, and support you. But you have to see that some people are still going to wonder….."

"Mom," Kim sighed.

"That's where I, and the giant shadows come in. Like Kimmie said, Ann," Shego told her. "We have one chance to get this right. The part she didn't share? If we blow it, 'daddy' likely shows up to ask why. Want to guess what comes after that?"

"Snap," the twins grimaced.

James and Ann just shook their heads.

"That is another reason why I have to keep my companions close, and try to make these idiots cooperate," Kim said bluntly. "And honestly, however this baby came to be, Drew has become a friend, and I would never deny him the right to know his own child."

"Not child. Children," Wade declared, having popped up on the nearby television screen on the counter near the stove just then.

"Wade," Kim gaped, eyes rounded. "Wait. Are you saying….?"

"Twins, Kim," the young genius nodded. "Fraternal, if you're wondering. A boy, and a girl."

"Man, I wondered why it…. They were so active," Kim said, putting both hands to her stomach as she stared down at her bulging abdomen.

"Not to mention why you look like a watermelon lodged there."

"Shego," Kim sputtered.

Shego only smiled.

"What about their health, Wade," Ann asked bluntly. "Anything we should be worrying about?"

"Well, from all I've seen, the indicators look good. Really good. They're both healthy. Very, very healthy. In fact, I doubt they have anything to worry about. The samples you gave me, Kim? It looks like your unique metabolisms joined to rarify, and perfect your babies own genetics. They're healthier than anyone I've ever seen. And I am guessing, but I'm thinking they'll probably stay that way."

Kim smiled, some of the worry vanishing from her expression as she kept rubbing her stomach.

"That's one thing we don't have to worry about then," Drew told her. "What a relief!"

"Yes, it is."

"It also means we have another worry," Shego cut in.

"We do," Kim and Drew both echoed, and then glanced at each other, and sniggered.

James scowled at the apparent familiarity.

Ann only sighed.

"What are you thinking, Shego," Drew asked.

"Two perfect Possible babies? Heirs to Kimmie's empire? What's to think?"

"Oh, snap," Drew realized.

"Actually, I've already thought of that," Kim told them, surprising even Shego.

"You did," the green-skinned woman sputtered.

"I did. That's another reason we're here. Tweebs, I want you to design something to help us protect the babies. A kind of personal defense system just for them in case any of us are…..occupied, or diverted. Think you can manage that one?"

"Oh, yeah," they grinned, eyes glittering at the challenge.

"And, dad, I have a personal starship in orbit I would like you to start studying. On behalf of the planet, of course. I promised to share some of the tech, but I don't want another fiasco like we faced with the arms dealers over that last Lorwardian disaster. Think you can manage?"

"Alien…..starship," James murmured, his eyes taking on a glassy stare.

"Kimberly Anne," her mother growled. "Are you bribing us here?"

"No," Kim sputtered. "I'm just sharing my windfall with my family, and eventually the world. Which is just what I said I would do. What better way to do it than to have you two help. For instance, I have a medical officer on board with a whole lot of very strange tech, and a knowledge base that might interest you. You could help us figure out what might help people here, too. Once you convince him we _don't_ lay eggs," Kim sighed.

"Lay…..eggs," Ann blinked.

Shego burst into laughter.

"Anyway, that's just the start. We need to get some people we can trust to vet, and tailor the tech we have at our disposal to actually help people without anyone going all doomsday on us."

"And if they do," Shego asked. "Or they try?"

"Then we shut them down," Tim beamed as Jim hooted.

"Boys," Ann sighed.

Actually, he's right," Kim nodded when Ann started to complain.

"So, you're really taking over the world," Jim and Tim asked far too blandly to suit anyone present.

"Kind of," Kim finally admitted. "In a good way," she insisted.

"Cool," her brothers grinned, and high-fived each other.

"So, mom, dad? Tweebs? You with me?"

"Hoo-shaa," the boys cheered when everyone just nodded.

"Then let's get to work," Kim nodded, then yawned. "But, first, I really need a nap."

Which made virtually everyone laugh.

Especially Shego.

"Come on, Kimmie. I'll make sure no one bothers you. Drew, tell the beanstalks we'll be staying for a bit. Ask them to keep the busybodies away."

"Right."

"No killing," Kim huffed, and yawned again before Shego led her upstairs to her old room.

Ann couldn't help but smile at that as Drew grinned after her.

"This," James frowned, still scowling at him, "Is going to be strange."

"You know, I thought that very thing just before we left Earth," he told the rocket scientist."

"Really? So, tell me more about the ship," James asked as he followed Drew outside. "Did you see the engines?"

Ann only sighed, and looked at the boys.

"Let's not get too crazy," she told the boys, who were already sketching things on a napkin in front of them.

They shot her a matching expression she had learned to ignore, and they kept working as she went to see if Kim needed anything else.

And wondered when her life had gotten so very strange.

_Never the End…._


End file.
